1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the design of electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to the identification of acoustic noise sources in electronic devices.
2. Discussion
Electronic devices may include a wide variety of electrical and mechanical components interconnected by circuit boards, connectors and other physical structures. Audible acoustic noise may originate from any of these components, and identifying the sources of acoustic noise can be challenging. For example, analyzing acoustic test chamber sound field measurements may be time consuming, particularly when acoustic and vibration “hot spots” are not in the same location as the components that cause the noise and vibrations. Indeed, the underlying physics of the generation of acoustic noise by certain electrical components may not be fully understood, which can further complicate the analysis.